


Unbound Souls

by PadBlack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, But not explicit, Durincest, M/M, Mating, Pagan Festivals, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dwarves live in tribes, planned forced marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarven tribes met to celebrate a festival of fertility. It's all about thanking the gods for surviving the hard and cold winter and of course it's about laughing, dancing and mating...</p><p>... It didn't take long until Fíli lost himself to the thundering beat of the drums. His feet seemed to have a will of their own as he stomped and jumped along the other dancers. He let his body sway to the rhythm, his blond mane was glowing and the silver beads woven into his braids were glistening in the light of the fire. The blond's yells and screams mingled with other shrill and deep voices. Soon other dwarves pushed against him, rubbing at his rear, hands wandering around, touching his sweating, glistening skin...</p><p>-x- unfinished -x-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was inspired by the song "Walpurgisnacht" from Schandmaul.
> 
> I'm very happy, the lovely ceallaig took the time, to beta this story, corrected my misspellings and grammar and made some great suggestions <3 
> 
> I've no real knowledge about pagan rites. I just made this up, but I "borrowed" wiccan festivals for the dates.

All the tribes had come. It was the feast of Estre, the great gathering after a long and debilitating winter, the celebration of fertility. Even if the tribes all around the Lonely Mountain fought each other sometimes for food, treasures and hunting grounds, they all shared the wish for thanking the gods and goddesses for surviving the cold time.

 

The festivities lasted three days. During daytime the dwarves met for hunting, negotiations and barter, but at nightfall the great fires were lit, the slain beasts roasted, the music and drums began to play – then it was time for laughing, dancing, coupling and mating...

 

Today was the third day. Tomorrow the tribes would part and return home to their territories, until the next gathering for Laetha, the summer solstice. If they were blessed by the gods, the bellies of the females would be curved with new lives then.

 

A similarity, that all the tribes shared, was their devotion to their women, the life-bringers. It wasn't important who sired the child, because every single one was loved and sheltered by all members of the clan, it was born into.

 

Fíli didn't know his sire, but he was sure, he must have been from the tribe of the cougar, because he had inherited the typical golden hair of their people, while the dwarves of his tribe – the silver-backed foxes – shared dark hair colours. Well, it didn't matter anyway. He was Thorin's heir, the clan chief's sister-son. He would follow his uncle's reign. Since his mother's passing, many winters ago, Thorin had raised, educated and trained the young dwarf. A clan chief didn't need to sire his own children. He only had to name a successor, who had to proof his worth in different trials, as his heir and so he had named Fíli.

 

The fair-haired dwarf was bare chested – despite the chilling night breeze – only clad in breech-cloth and chaps, as most of the others, too. He sat slightly away from the great fire, where the mating dances just started.

 

A lot of the younglings – barely of age to be allowed to join the nightly festivities - were dancing and singing passionately to gain the attention of potential mating partners.

 

There were always too few women - available and willing - for all of them, but a lot of the males enjoyed playing the being-conquered role. The symbols painted on naked skin indicated the bearer's preference.

 

Fíli looked like he was following the dancers in a state of trance with his half-lidded eyes, but he kept his gaze intently on one specific dancer. It was a barely adult dwarf from the tribe of the ravens, as the black feathers in his long, dark hair indicated. The lad was lithe and unlikely lean for a dwarf, but he was fearless and a skilled hunter, as Fíli had learned the last two days. He brought back some of the most valuable kill.

 

And he had teased Fíli these past days. Every time his gaze felt on him, the other had flashed a cheeky grin back and disappeared out of sight. The last two nights the hunter hadn't joined the dancing people, but today he did.

 

He was stomping and yelling fervently and Fíli couldn't get rid of the impression, that the brunet was provoking, challenging him.

 

“Don't you want to join the others, Fíli?”

 

The blond winced, startled by the sudden appearance of his uncle, who sat down next to him. He didn't hear Thorin approaching, too absorbed in the dark-haired one's performance.

 

“Hm – maybe,” Fíli answered thoughtfully, casting a glance at the clan's chief.

 

“You should go and enjoy yourself, sister-son. You're young and unbound. Dance, sing, make love and forget the duties for a while. Thank the gods for the end of the winter.” Thorin winked, “I'm sure, you won't have any difficulties finding a willing body to give you pleasure tonight.”

 

Fíli snorted slightly. He knew that his uncle had his own plans to spend this final night with Dwalin from the tribe of the bears, his only mating partner for several years.

 

The lad rose and inclined his head in an obedient gesture at his uncle, then went to join the dancers around the roaring bonfire.

 

 

It didn't take long until Fíli lost himself to the thundering beat of the drums. His feet seemed to have a will of their own as he stomped and jumped along the other dancers. He let his body sway to the rhythm, his blond mane was glowing and the silver beads woven into his braids were glistening in the light of the fire. The blond's yells and screams mingled with other shrill and deep voices. Soon other dwarves pushed against him, rubbing at his rear, hands wandering around, touching his sweating, glistening skin. The chieftain's heir enjoyed his growing arousal. His body was tingling when he noticed, that there was only one pair of hands left, that stroked him. A slender body – undoubtedly male – was pressed against his back. Fíli didn't need to shoot a glance, to know who he was. He thrust back against the other's pelvis and felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath. The golden-haired dwarf grinned smugly – two could play this game of seduction. But after a few more minutes both males were panting heavy, their arms entangled around each other, their lips roaming along the delicate skin of their necks. As they were both wearing the symbols of males, it would probably end in a fight for dominance and submission before the night was over.

 

They didn't let themselves fall on the ground, just in front of the fire, like some of the other couples did, not caring about having sex in front of everyone else. Fíli and his partner ended up at the line of some nearby trees, still visible for all who'd want to watch, however out of the centre of attention.

 

Fíli's back was pressed hard against one of the trees. The dark-haired dwarf prevailed in their game of dominance for the moment. The blond fought to turn the tables, but now the other had pushed a thigh between his legs and started rutting against his still clothed sex. The brunet moaned and grunted while rubbing his own arousal against Fíli's hip. The sensation was overwhelming and the blond gave up all of his struggles.

 

Hands tangled with strands of hair to pull the other's face close – lips touched with force – teeth clashed – breathless groaning – increasing panting – and finally shouts of relieve as the dwarves collapsed on the ground after a satisfying climax.

 

They laid comfortably on the soft grass under the tree, their arms and legs entangled. After their breathing calmed down again, the golden-haired dwarf said softly, “I'm Fíli.”

 

“I know,” the brunet answered with a saucy grin.

 

“So?” Fíli heaved an eyebrow.

 

“Sure! Do you think, I'll bed the first that comes along?”

 

“No,” the blond snorted, amused, “not while you've ogled at me all the time.”

 

“I haven't!” the other replied indignant.

 

“Yes, you have.”

 

“Oh, all right, you've got me there.”

 

“So, what's the name of my handsome booty?” Fíli teased.

 

“Your booty? - Correct me, princeling, but it wasn't I that submitted at last.”

 

“I didn't submit,” the blond flared up against the assumption.

 

“Easy, golden one, I won't tell anyone.”

 

“I'll show you, who is going to submit, you impertinent brat.” And the next moment Fíli had rolled them around on the ground, so that he was lying on top of the brunet. He pinned the lithe body underneath his sturdier one.

 

The dark-haired dwarf gasped because the prince had caught him off-guard.

 

Fíli kissed his mate hard on his lips and the other responded with equal hunger.

 

Soon the young dwarves were panting heavily again. Between two kisses the hunter breathed, “Kee- my name is Kee.”

 

“Kee,” Fíli whispered the word like a caress that made the other shiver with anticipation.

 

When the blond let his hands and lips glide down Kee's slender upper body, the brunet stopped him with a quiet voice, “You know, I won't let you fuck me.”

 

“Neither do I let you fuck me,” Fíli desisted from Kee's body and sat up, an annoyed look on his face.

 

The archer grinned salaciously up at his companion. “Don't pout, princeling. There are other possible ways of pleasure,” said this, he wetted his lips in a suggestive gesture.

 

-x-

 

Kee woke up by the tingling sensation of soft fingers playing idly with his chest hair. He moved slightly, trying to stretch his aching limbs.

 

“Good morning,” Fíli's smiling face came into his focus.

 

“Morning,” Kee mumbled, still drowsy, but a dopey grin spread on his lips, when the memory of last night kicked in with full force.

 

The lads had made it in the end to the prince's bedroll. Now they lay covered by soft fur, sharing their body warmth, soft touches and lazy kisses with no ambition to get up any time soon.

 

-x-

 

“So – have you ever considered leaving your tribe and joining a different one?” Fíli asked cautiously, when they lay comfortably curled around each other again.

 

Kee snorted, “No – have you?” he answered challenging.

 

“Of course not. I'm the chieftain's heir, the next leader of the clan. I can't leave my people, I owe them my allegiance.”

 

“And so do I,” Kee whispered softly caressing the blond's cheek.

 

“But you could leave your clan, if you want to.”

 

The dark-haired huffed, “I'm one of their most skilled hunters. They fed me and cared for me, when my parents died, so it's my obligation to return the favour.”

 

Fíli hesitated, “Maybe, arrangements could be made? A dowry payment?”

 

“Hm, maybe – but not today, princeling,” Kee winked cheeky. “Today I feel no desire to exchange my homeland, the green hills and dark forests full with deer and game for barren rocks and endless fields of dry heather.”

 

Fíli bit his lips and dropped his gaze. The other shouldn't see his disappointment.

 

“Hey,” the dark-haired nudged his companion, “I said, not today – I didn't say never,” and pecked the blond playful on his plush lips.

 

-x-

 

When the festivities had ended, the last good-byes were said and the dwarves of the tribes parted to return to their homestead, Fíli was missing some of his beads, but instead black feathers were attached to his braids, while some silver dots glinted in Kee's dark strands of hair.

 

Both lads were smiling and looking forward to the celebration of Laetha, when they would meet again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approximately twenty years have passed since the first meeting between Fíli, crown prince of the clan of the silver-backed foxes, and Kee, archer of the clan of the ravens.   
> Their relationship is one without obligations - they meet once in a while, they fuck, they have fun, they part again.  
> But now times have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one or two of you wonderful people who read, commented and kudo-ed the first part of this story asked for more. Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot but then my muse poked me in the rips until I started writing a little more and this is the result. I hope you like it.

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?” Fíli shouted, his cheeks burning, his eyes flashing with anger. If looks could kill, Thorin would have dropped dead in an instant.

 

“Fíli, calm down,” his uncle tried to soothe the fuming blond. “You knew we needed Dain's assistance against the raiding orcs. You knew his support came on terms – the allegiance of our tribes. He wants to make sure that an heir of his blood will one day rule our clan and the only way to assure this is a bonding between our bloodlines. You know it's for the sake of the clan, for our survival, that you and his daughter will get married and beget offspring. It's your duty to our people.”

 

“Bonding was always a decision everyone was free to make – _EVERYONE_. Now you will take this right from me and force me into a marriage I don't want – and if it slipped your mind, I already have a mate,” Fíli hissed. “If you want a bonding between our clans so badly, why don't you marry Kamira yourself and produce a child.”

 

Thorin sighed, “You know why – because I already named you my heir. Even if I would father a child of my own, it wouldn't succeed my reign. Dain knows this and that's why it's your obligation. Anyway, the age gap between me and the girl is far too big.”

 

“Yeah,” Fíli snorted disdainfully, “she is just a child, barely 40, she isn't even of age. And you want me to do what? Rape her? Force her to become pregnant with my seed? You can't demand this from me.”

 

There was a moment of silence between both dwarves. They were in Thorin’s private chamber, the clan chief sitting at the table while his heir was pacing agitated back and forth.

 

“And what about Kee? He is my mate and you know it – _everyone_ knows it.”

 

“You're not bonded,” Thorin objected. “I know you're attracted to each other but Kee is an unsettled soul. He is an untamed and free spirit and he probably will never change and stay with you.”

 

“I don't care if he comes and goes as he likes. It's his independence I cherish. He has a will of his own, never feels intimidated by me or my position. We are equals. I don't want a frightened little girl to become my wife. I need a partner I can trust, I can ask for advice, a partner who will stand by my side,” he snorted. “And a child not even half my age can't be that.”

 

“She'll be older, before you finally mate. It's more a formality, a promise, an agreement. You don't have to do or change anything until the girl comes of age. But to make it clear, she'll stay with us and on Samhyn your bonding will be announced.”

 

“But it's against our tradition. Bonding was always wielded this way. You can't change it. And the same goes about producing an heir. Why do I have to father a child? It was never important, whose blood runs in the veins. Every adult and child was equal. The whole clan was supposed to be family.”

 

“Times change, Fíli, and you know Dain, he is obsessed with bloodlines. He thinks it's important to keep the power and leadership in the family. It was his condition and I agreed.”

 

The blond huffed. “It's madness-”

 

“ENOUGH!” The chieftain banged his fist on the table. “It's my final decision and you'll have to accept it.”

 

Fíli glared at Thorin for a few moments, then without another word he stormed out of the room.

 

-x-

 

_Thud – thud – thud – thud –_

 

Fíli's skin was glistening with sweat, and he was panting heavily. He was hammering at a thick tree trunk with his swords.

 

Left – right – left – right

 

His muscles already ached, but his fury still hadn't gone up in smoke and so he continued to vent his anger on an innocent tree.

 

“I wonder what the tree did to deserve such a severe punishment,” a wry voice came from behind within the short break between two strokes.

 

Fíli wheeled around, his swords ready to strike. Then he noticed Kee, leaning casually against a nearby tree, his arms crossed and a smug smile on his lips.

 

The blond lowered his arms and therefore his weapons. “It's you,” he simply said.

 

Kee raised an eyebrow about this unenthusiastic greeting. “Hm, well, yeah. Did you expect someone else?”

 

Fíli didn't answer.

 

Kee pushed himself from the tree and stepped up to his blond lover. “Fíli, what's wrong?” It was a sign of concern, if Kee called Fíli by his name. “Fíli?”

 

The prince just stared expressionless at the hunter. Kee stopped in front of him, raised his hand and touched gently the prince's cheek.

 

Fíli sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Thorin made a treaty with Dain to combine the bloodlines of our tribes – by arranging a marriage between me and Dain's daughter.”

 

“WHAT?” Kee stared shocked at his lover. “WHY? How? He- they can't. We are mates. No one can force a bonding.”

 

“Yeah, that's what I said, too,” Fíli huffed mirthless. “But apparently times have changed. I have to obey my chieftain. And why? That's easy. Thorin sent for help to the tribes, when the orcs almost overran our clan. They would have slaughtered our people if we didn't get help from others. And it was the tribe of the boars - not of the ravens - who came to our aid. And after the last orc was slain or driven out and our people were safe again, Dain asked for his reward and Thorin agreed to his terms.”

 

“But- he knows we are mates.”

 

“Yeah, are we?” sneered Fíli, suddenly full of anger. “You call yourself my mate but we are not bonded. We're shagging for what – twenty years? And still you come and go as you please, with no thought about bonding for real and staying with my clan as my consort. You just come when you're in the mood for some tumbling in the grass. You're not willing to submit to me for this _one_ time – just for the bonding, only for the sake of appearance. You know I can't do it myself, because I'm the chieftain's heir and I can't submit to a mere hunter. The people would never accept me – us.”

 

Kee stared thunderstruck at Fíli, not even able to interrupt the blond's rant.

 

“And why? Because of your stupid pride? Because you're too manly to submit? Well, you don't have to, not to me, not when we're together. I accept your free will, your independence. I don't want you any other way, but I guess I'm not good enough for you, right?”

 

The archer's mouth hung slightly open, too perplexed to answer. Fíli was never angry, he was never loud. He was always in control of his feelings.

 

File sneered, “Yeah, that's what I thought – it's too late now, anyway.” That said, the blond prince turned around and stormed away leaving a deeply shocked Kee behind.

 

-x-

 

Fíli sat brooding in front of the large fireplace. First he tried to carve, to keep himself busy and distracted from the gloomy thoughts he couldn't fight.

 

He was fiddling with the knife, when soft, hesitant steps stopped next to him. The timid voice of a girl asked, “W-w-would you l-like some ale, my p-prince?”

 

The blond sighed and turned to look at the disturber. Of course, it was Kamira. This was certainly Thorin's doing. With a murmured, “Thanks,” Fíli took the tankard from her trembling hands. He took a gulp then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodded at the girl and turned back to stare into the flames.

 

“M-may I sit down j-just f-for a-a moment, m-my prince?”

 

Fíli wheeled around again. He had thought that the girl had already left, but she was still there, staring at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Please,” she whispered, “Adad and y-your u-uncle w-want me to d-do.”

 

Fíli frowned and looked past the girl. When his gaze caught the two dwarves in question he growled, the sound coming out spontaneously. Kamira winced.

 

“I-I'll leave you,” she meant to turn around and run away but Fíli caught her wrist.

 

“Don't,” he said softly, “take a seat but don't bother me.”

 

Pondering her options she finally sat down and let out a small sigh of relief. The girl pushed one of her flaming red strands of hair behind her ear, then hugged her knees and rested the chin on them. Fíli glanced at her, shaking his head inwardly about the cruelty of two stubborn, old dwarves. He picked up his whittling knife and a piece of wood he was working on earlier.

 

After a few minutes of silence the blond dwarf had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head and Kamira's eyes grew wide. He had caught her staring at him. Fíli snorted, amused.

 

“Wanna have a look?” he asked in a friendly tone and held out his carved work. When she nodded reluctantly he handed her the rough, but already identifiable form of a little pony. “It's a gift for Gloin's son Gimli, for his nameday,” Fíli explained.

 

“It's not _that_ bad-” she blurted out but then clasped a hand on her mouth. “I'm sorry,” she mumbled and nearly dropped the piece of wood.

 

Fíli laughed about her candid answer. “Yeah, I hope I'll make it more recognizable before I give it to him,” he winked at her, while she stared at him wide eyed and frightened.

 

When he noticed her fear, he said soothingly, “Don't worry, lass, I'm not mad at you. I know I'm not gifted with this craft. I just try to keep myself busy and take my mind off-” he stopped, then looked seriously at the girl. “You know, they want to bond us, right?”

 

Still wide eyed Kamira nodded slowly.

 

“And I'm sure you don't want to be bonded to me any more than I want to be bonded to you?”

 

She dropped her gaze and shook her head.

 

“I know, little one,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his long blond tresses.“You haven't got a bright idea how we can get out of this mess?”

 

Fíli wasn't really expecting an answer but after a few seconds the girl whispered softly, “No.”

 

They both fell silent again until Kamira yawned and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

 

“You should go to bed, little one,” Fíli said thoughtfully.

 

“Good night, my prince,” she whispered after she rose obediently, but before she could leave the blond dwarf said, “Fíli, my name is Fíli.”

 

“Good night, Fíli,” she nodded.

 

“Good night, little one,” he winked.

 

-x-

 

After this first encounter, Kamira returned nearly every evening to offer Fíli a tankard of ale. He let her sit beside him and they talked a bit.

 

Dain had already left Thorin's court to return to his own clan and left his daughter in his cousin's charge.

 

Little by little Kamira became more relaxed in Fíli's presence and one day she asked him to not call her “little one” any more.

 

Fíli chuckled amused about her unusual fierce outburst. “Alright, then I should call you _harsith_ , little flame, because you're a fierce little one-” she snarled softly at him, “and because of your flaming red hair, of course – my lady,” he playfully bowed his head at her which made her giggle.

 

One evening, when Fíli was sharing an apple with the girl a movement behind her back caught his eye. A young dwarf, maybe only a little older than Kamira was staring at them, but it was the look of dislike and anger on his face that surprised Fíli. The blond prince blinked, confused, and the next moment the boy had turned his head and ducked away.

 

-x-

 

“So, you've finally grown fond of your future-bride?” Thorin caught Fíli after a court meeting.

 

Fíli snorted disdainfully, “We are both the victims of your conspiracy with Dain.”

 

Thorin ignored Fíli's outburst. “But you like her.”

 

“Yes, I like her but more than that, I feel sorry for her, that you old farts have sold her to become my bride, for your treaty – Thorin, for Mahal's sake - I could almost be her father. You rob her of her own choice, the possibility to meet her mate, her One.”

 

“Not every dwarf finds their One. In fact it's a rare gift actually to find your One. Can you tell for sure that Kee is yours? I doubt it. You feel attracted to each other, yes, but look at Dwalin and me. We are both fine the way we live – not bonded, no commitment, just respect, friendship and – of course – desire and physical attraction, too. And who says you can't still spend time with Kee when you're married to Kamira. It might work for her, too. You just have to make sure, her babies are yours.”

 

“Uncle, I'm glad that you're not bonded to someone. You're a cold-hearted bastard if you think so little about pairs and their love. I should pity Dwalin,” Fíli spat out, turned on his heel and abandoned Thorin.

 

-x-

 

 

In the days and weeks that follow Fíli frequently noticed the boy staring at him.

 

One evening he asked Kamira about him.

 

“That's Tarlyn, son of Gilbar the blacksmith. He is nice,” she shrugged. “He doesn't mind spending time with me and showing me some tricks with a knife, even if I'm a girl. And I help him, when he gets stuck with his Khuzdul lessons.”

 

Ah, Fíli thought, so the boy must be jealous. He tried to hide his grin. He hit on an idea.

 

 

-x-

 

 

The next day Fíli visited the forge, his pony in tow.

 

“Good day, master blacksmith,” the blond greeted politely. Gilbar the blacksmith looked up shortly but didn't stop his hammering. “Good day, prince Fíli.”

 

The boy standing next to the sturdy dwarf stared at Fíli with wide eyes. Fíli nodded at the boy with a smile.

 

“I'm sorry, my lord, I can't interrupt for the moment, but tell me what brought you along. Do you need a new knife? Or a sword?”

 

“No,” the blond shook his head. “One of my pony's horseshoes seems to be loose and I fear, she might limp and hurt herself, so I would ask you to have a look at her.”

 

“Hm, my boy can do that, if you don't mind? I assure you, he is very talented and careful.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Fíli agreed immediately. “I would fix it myself, but I haven't worked the forge for awhile and I might have forgotten a lot.”

 

Gilbar laughed about this declaration. “Oh, it's like riding a horse, you'll never unlearn it. Come on, Tarlyn, go and help the prince.”

 

The boy hesitated a moment, Fíli noticed, but then he obeyed his father and went outside to have a look at the pony.

 

Fíli followed him and watched the boy's work.

 

In the end he paid a few coins, said his good-bye and left.

 

-x-

 

A few days later Fíli returned to the forge. This time he asked if his favourite knife, which he’d accidentally broke off at the handle, could be fixed.

 

And two weeks later he needed his swords sharpened.

 

Fíli always appeared when Gilbar was busy, so he left the tasks to his son.

 

On his fourth visit, Gilbar send his son away with a delivery.

 

“My prince, may I ask a question?” the blacksmith asked cautiously.

 

“Certainly, master Gilbar,” Fíli answered indulgent. He was sure he knew the other's question.

 

“My lord, you know it's an honour for me and my craftsmanship that you visit my humble forge and ask for my service, but I'm sure you have splendid blacksmiths working just for the chieftain and yourself. I'm just a simple dwarf but I'm no fool, so if you don't mind me asking, what are the true reasons for your visits?”

 

Fíli chuckled. “To be honest, Gilbar, I wanted to get to know your son.”

 

The smith' eyes widened by this words.

 

Fíli bit his lips. “No – not the way you think – of course not. I- well, it's no secret, that I prefer males, but I assure you, I'm not into boys – I already have a mate – or at least I thought so,” he finished softly.

 

“Yes, we all know that Kee, the archer of the raven's tribe, is your mate and everyone expect you two to be bonded one day, but it's also an open secret, that you're betrothed to Dain's daughter,” Gilbar added slowly, pondering his words.

 

“That's true,” Fíli sighed. “But as you can tell, I'm not enthusiastic about that thought. I don't want to be bonded to a girl – she is still a child and has no choice – neither wants she to be bonded to an old dwarf like me. But-” Fíli hesitated a moment, “I'm pretty sure your son is very fond of my future bride.”

 

The blond winked, but the blacksmith was shocked by this confession. “My prince, I- I'm sorry – I- I didn't know, I will tell the lad to leave the girl alone. Please – don't punish him- he is young- he is careless with his feelings- he-”

 

“Calm down, Gilbar,” Fíli grabbed the other dwarf's forearm. “I'm not mad at you or your son. I must confess, I wanted to know, if he would make a worthy mate for Kamira. You must know that despite the fact that I don't want to become her mate, I cherish the lass very much and now I'm searching for an expedient for both of us.”

 

The blacksmith stared bewildered at the prince, shocked by his open speech to him – a simple dwarf.

 

“So, you really consider the thought that the son of a blacksmith could become the bonded mate of a chieftain's daughter?” he asked, perplexed.

 

“No, not a blacksmith's son,” Fíli said slowly looking sternly at the other dwarf, then a mischievous smile spread on his face “but the prince's heir.”

 

-x-

 

Fíli visited the forge repeatedly with the blacksmith's approval. And slowly but surely Tarlyn opened up to Fíli. The prince took the young dwarf to the training grounds to test his skills with weapons and asked him one day to accompany him on a short hunting trip. He spoke to Balin as his tutor, asked him about his lessons. The old dwarf confirmed that the blacksmith's son was bright and smart and doing fine in his lessons – except his Khuzdul could do a little better. Fíli knew that the boy was kind to people and animals. The prince must be sure that Tarlyn could make a worthy future leader but of course there lay years, better decades, of training and learning ahead of the boy. And finally he invited Tarlyn to accompany him and Kamira in the evenings to arrange meetings between the two young ones.

 

In between Fíli asked Kamira unsuspiciously if she liked the blacksmith's son and when the lass blushed and lowered her gaze the blond prince grinned broadly.

 

His plan to avoid a bond between himself and the young girl seemed to work.

 

The only thought that dimmed Fíli's mood was the permanent absence of Kee. The hunter never showed up again after his angry outburst in the woods.

 

Now with the feast of Samhyn approaching, the prince had a bad feeling in his guts that he probably had lost his mate forever, that the hunter wouldn't appear – or even worse, had found another mate – a more fitting one. Someone who was willing to submit to the proud hunter.

 

Fíli sighed deeply. He shouldn't think about that for now. His focus must lay upon declaring Tarlyn his heir and the possibility that the lad and Kamira would become bond-mates.

 

His own love-life had to wait. He didn't need to bond when he could present a worthy heir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third, and maybe last, chapter is nearly finished but I'm struggling with some parts of it. I'm not a fast writer and I apologise if it takes a little while till I'll post it. But I promise to finish this.
> 
> I would love to hear/read your thoughts about this chapter. Good? Bad? Tell me, please.
> 
> And thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and a bonding.  
> Rough sex and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos <3
> 
> I'm not sure if this chapter lives up to your expectations... Ah, and don't expect too much explicit sex :D

Fíli noticed Kee at once, when they rode into the huge camp for the Samhyn celebration. The archer stared blankly at the prince. Their gaze met for a brief moment, then Kee turned around and disappeared in the crowd that had come to welcome the clan of the silver-backed foxes.

Fíli sighed inwardly. He missed the wild and carefree brunet. Usually Kee showed up two, three times between the festivals and stayed at the court for a few days, sometimes weeks, but now they hadn't seen each other for several months.

To distract himself the blond prince made it his duty to look after Kamira. She had greeted her father after their arrival but returned later to Thorin's camp.  
Tarlyn and his father were placed nearby the chieftain's large tent, too.

Even if his relationship with Kee might be over, Fíli wanted to make sure that his plan to prevent his bonding with Kamira would work without further problems.

Couples announced their bonding by speaking a vow and then making love for all to witness. This took place on the second evening of the feast. Fíli had planned to announce Tarlyn as his heir the morning after the bonding-night. As Kamira was still a child and not allowed to be present during the mating times, he hoped, Thorin and Dain would declare their official betrothal later, probably on the last evening before the clans separate again.

-x-

Fíli had watched the mating dances on the first evening from a distance. The only signs on his skin said that he was a male and not submitting, nothing about being bonded or searching for a mating partner.

Of course he was looking for Kee among the dancers, but apart from the short glimpse in the morning he hasn't seen his mate. Fíli felt tense the whole night, afraid to find him coupling with another dwarf. The prince waited till the fires burned down and only when the last couples left he finally returned to his bedroll. The brunet didn't appear.

Fíli spend the following day mostly with Kamira and Tarlyn. The young ones were excited and jittery and the blond had his hands full to keep them in check. They joined the games that were prepared to keep the children and young ones busy. Kamira wanted to see the booths where they sold little trinkets, toys and jewellery while Tarlyn was eager to try foreign food like sweet chestnuts or roasted squirrel from the woodlands.

When the second evening arrived, Fíli prepared himself thoroughly. He renewed his braids and wove Kee's feathers between them.

This time the heir took his place next to Thorin and just watched again.

The moment he noticed Kee, the blond prince froze literally.

The archer was only wearing a breech-cloth – that wasn't unusual – but this time he wore different signs on his body, signs for male – of course – but also for willing to bond and to submit.

Did Kee mean to-  
Did he really want to-  
Would he be willing to-

Fíli swallowed hard. Was this self-display meant for him?

Or had Kee chosen a different mate, someone else he was submitting to?

Kee's dance was teasing.

There- the brunet let his gaze wander and it stopped – right at Fíli.

The blond exhaled – he didn't even realize, that he had been holding his breath. He ignored Thorin frowning next to him, as he watched the archer in front of him.

When Fíli stood up, his gaze fixed on the approaching brunet, the chieftain growled, “Fíli, don't you dare!”

But the blond didn't listen. He took a step forward – and another – and then they were face-to-face.

Fíli had to raise his head a little, because Kee was a few inches taller, but the next moment the archer sank to his knees, his gaze lifted and searching the reaction in Fíli's blue eyes.

Almost immediately the beating drums stopped and the crowd became silent, everyone's attention lay on the two dwarves right at the centre in front of the fire. The other dancers had taken a step back to make way for them.

The silence lasted for a few seconds, then Kee declared in a loud and confident tone the required quote, “I'm here, to offer you my body and spirit from now on until I'll return to the stone or as long as you will have me at your side.”

Fíli's mind was spinning. Finally they were spoken, the words he had longed for. In the back of his head he thought he heard Thorin snarling, but even a clan chief wasn't allowed to intervene when two people decided to bond.

The blond couldn't keep his eyes from his kneeling lover. A smile curled in the corners of his lips. “And I will gladly accept your sacred gift and swear to honour it from now on until I'll return to the stone or as long as it is freely given.”

With his ritual answer he took Kee's hand and pulled his mate to stand in front of him again. Fíli's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He was torn between the joy that Kee was finally his partner for life and the uneasy thought that they had to seal their bond by coupling in front of the crowd, so neither Thorin, Dain nor any other could dispute it. 

The archer must have noticed his discomfort because he reassuringly squeezed the blond's hand.

Even if they'd had penetrative sex before because they've been curious and spend long, dark winter evenings in the solitude of Fíli's chamber, they both preferred to use their hands and mouths for pleasuring each other.

Kee bent his head and kissed the prince, first softly, then more and more demanding, on his lips.

Fíli relaxed immediately. This was his lover. They’d known each other for years. They knew each other's body, each part of it, knew the likes and dislikes. They could do this. He reciprocated and deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around Kee's shoulder and waist, pulled the archer flush against his body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Fíli heard the sound of the cheering crowd. The drums started their rousing rhythm again. The other dancers around the fire kept their distance. Everybody was eager to watch the last bonding part of this prominent couple.

Fíli was hard. He was trembling with arousal. Kee was rubbing himself against the blond's body.

The prince knew he couldn't wait much longer or he would ruin their ritual. He retreated a bit from his partner's embrace and whispered in Kee's ear, “I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer and I fear I will hurt you.”

The brunet laughed softly, “Don't worry, my prince. I've prepared myself.” He winked saucily. The next moment the archer sank back on his knees again. He untied the little piece of leather that barely hid Fíli's hardened cock, dropped it to the ground and pressed his lips against the freed hot flesh without further hesitation. His tongue circled teasingly around the blond's glans, which made Fíli shudder with anticipation. The next moment Kee's mouth was all over his shaft. The prince groaned deeply, placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders to steady himself. Too soon Kee's mouth disappeared and left Fíli shivering with excitement and his member slick with saliva.

Then the archer laid down on the grass, spreading his thighs lasciviously. He crooked his index finger in an inviting gesture and Fíli obeyed. He knelt between his mate's open legs, ripping off the small breech-cloth to reveal the brunet's equal erection.

Fíli grabbed Kee's thighs to lift his pelvis up, positioned himself at his partner's entrance and thrust forward. In his hazed mind he nearly missed the archer's hiss of pain, when he pushed too fast, too hard inside the other's body. Fíli forced himself to stop, to let his mate adjust himself to the penetration. Kee inhaled deeply a few times then gave a tiny nod of approval that the blond could start to move again and very soon their mating rhythm increased.

It was no love-making at all.  
It was rough.  
It was feral.  
It was messy.

They were groaning, moaning with pleasure. Kee was jerking his member in time with Fíli's thrusts. Sweat dripped down their moving bodies until they finally cried out in release.

Afterwards they lay panting on the ground, still united in the most intimate way. The prince has collapsed on his lover's body, their heartbeat slowing down. Fíli took some deep breaths. He placed little kisses on Kee's sweaty face. The archer grinned, sated, but after a few moments he pushed against the blond's chest and puffed, “Get off me, princeling, you're too heavy.”

“As you wish, my dearest consort,” Fíli cracked a smile and rolled down to lay next to Kee. The archer snorted then struggled to get back on his feet. He held out his hand to help Fíli rise, who grabbed their scattered breech-cloths and used them to wipe both of their bodies clean.

Now no one could deny the validity of their union. Fíli took Kee's hand and they finally left the place around the great fire. Fili didn't cast a glance in Thorin's direction. He would face the chieftain's fury soon enough.

Some of the spectators whistled and yelled cocky remarks when they passed. The prince pulled his consort with him to his sleeping-place, grabbed his bedroll then they headed further away from the crowd to find a place more secluded. Fíli knew he had to face Thorin's and Dain's fury and probably some consequences on the following morning, but not tonight – tonight he wanted to lay beside his mate, kiss him, feel him and just reassure himself that they were finally one.

-x-

They were stroking and touching in their familiar way of lovemaking when Fíli remembered that he had hurt his mate during the mating ritual. The prince was deeply upset and fussed so much over Kee, that the archer had to slap him in the face to calm him down again.

“I'm fine,” the brunet reassured him confidently, grabbing Fíli's face with his hands to make him look straight in the eye. “I'm not made of sandstone. So stop this stupidity. I'll be good in one or two days. Anyway, I've a better idea how you can make it up to me again – you should absolutely use your pretty mouth, princeling, but you don't necessarily need to talk,” Kee grinned smugly.

“As you wish, my dear consort,” Fíli smiled just the moment before his head disappeared under the fur covers.

The next sound that was heard, were Kee's moans of pleasure.

-x-

“Where have you been all this time?” Fíli stroked the brunet's cheek tenderly.

“I needed to sort things out before I could come to you,” Kee smiled and kissed his mate softly.

“What sort of things?”

“I had to ask myself, what's important to me, where my place is, where my allegiance and duties lie and I had to talk to the elders of my tribe. I needed their approval.”

“What did they tell you?”

“They said that I should follow my heart.”

“Oh, that sounds quite simple.”

Kee snorted, “No, it wasn't. They didn't say it this plain. They sent me on a task, to find my guardian spirit for advice. I nearly failed, but I had a vision just the night before I wanted to surrender. In the end our old great-mother took my hand and said, that even if I had failed, I should join my One. The Gods gave us the gift of soul-mates and no one should interfere with the Gods' will if we have found our other half.”

“I like that,” Fíli smiled and kissed Kee's temple.

“Yeah, me too,” the archer sighed softly, “and I was relieved that they wouldn't hold it against me that I chose to leave the tribe.”

They lay silent for awhile.

“So, am I your One?” the blond asked cautiously, a kind of warm and fuzzy feeling spreading inside his chest.

“Of course you are,” Kee looked thunderstruck at him. “Didn't you know?”

“I was never really sure,” the blond admitted calmly.

The archer bit his lips. “So, I'm probably not your One?” His brown eyes were wide with a sudden fear.

“Even if you are not, I would never want to have anyone else as my mate.” Fili kissed Kee on his forehead, “but I knew from the first time we met, that yours was the missing half of my soul.”

“Mahal, you scared me,” Kee sighed, then pressed his lips firmly on Fili's who smiled into the kiss, pleased with himself and his lover's reaction.

A little later the blond whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too – after my anger went up in smoke.”

“Sorry I yelled at you,” Fíli mumbled ashamed.

“No harm done, princeling,” Kee grinned.

Fíli snorted, “When will you ever stop calling me that?“

“Probably never.“

“Yeah, I thought so,” Fíli sighed in feigned resignation and snuggled closer against the archer’s body.

“Will you stay for longer periods, now that we are bonded?”

“What do you think?” Kili huffed, “You're stuck with me from now on and forever, you won't get rid of me again – princeling.”

“But- you will probably not be happy to live with me all the time at our territory. You're used to your woodlands-”

“Do you think I would have bound myself to you if I wasn't willing to follow you?”

“I just- if you need your freedom to come and go- you can do that. I won't imprison you. I respect your way of life.”

Kee remained silent after Fíli's clarification then he started hesitantly, “I'm grateful that you will give me my space, but I figured out, that I don't need it any longer.”

The kisses they shared afterwards felt soft and tender, without any sexual desire. That was how they finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> As always a comment/criticism is most welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really like to know, what you think, because it's the first time I tried to write something like this *erotic* (in English). So tell me, please, what you liked, disliked, anything :)


End file.
